What lies ahead
by Numero-Quatre
Summary: TRADUCTION Six mois après leur fuite de la prison, Beth et Daryl n'ont personne après qui courir. Que doivent-ils faire ?
1. Days gone by

Bonjour tous le monde, voici ma première vrai fic, qui est en fait une traduction. J'ai adoré cet histoire et je tenais à ce que les lecteurs français puissent la savourer. De plus, il y a tellement peu de fic Bethyl en français que c'en est frustrant.

Les personnages de Walking dead ne m'appartienne pas, ni l'histoire, qui est une traduction.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils avaient quitté la prison. Six mois depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa sœur. Six mois qu'elle avait regardé son père se faire tué. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle réalisait le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'attaque de la prison, et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, Beth ne pouvait toujours pas dire si sa vie depuis était bonne ou mauvaise. Être seul avec Daryl Dixon pendant six mois ne pouvait être attribué à une seule émotion. Il était la personne la plus frustrante qu'elle n'est jamais rencontré, mais il était également le meilleur compagnon qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir.

Alors que Beth ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait besoin de compter sur quelqu'un, surtout Daryl, la jeune savait pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Sans Daryl elle serait probablement morte depuis longtemps. Il avait contribué à la garder en vie en lui montrant des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu apprendre d'elle-même. Il lui avait appris à chasser, à survivre et lui avait même appris à utiliser son arbalète. Il lui avait construit un petit arc avec deux flèches pour elle, et elle avait de plus en plus de facilité à la manier. Beth était convaincue que si elle s'était retrouvé avec un autre membre du groupe, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Autant Daryl avait contribuer à ce qu'elle soit plus forte, autant il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient être changé. Beth était émotive, elle l'avait toujours été. Même quand tout s'écroulait autours d'eux, Beth restait convaincue qu'il restait de l'espoir, qu'il y avait encore des gens biens dans ce monde. Malheureusement, à trop chercher le positif, Beth avait l'impression de ne plus voir que le négatif.

Beth s'était laisser démoralisé quatre fois depuis qu'ils avaient brûlé la petite cabane. La mort de son père était une des raisons. La crainte de ne plus jamais revoir sa sœur en était une autre. Elle avait même pleurer pour Judith, un soir, près du feu. Se demander ce qu'était devenue Judith, un bébé, un être innocent, qui ne comprendrait sûrement jamais pourquoi le monde était aussi affreux, lui faisait affreusement mal. La triste réalité était qu'elle était sûrement morte à la prison, ou peu après. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de survivre à deux, Beth n'imaginait même pas avec un bébé sur les bras, alors qu'il y avait des rôdeurs partout.

Daryl avait été beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Elle l'avait vu pleurer deux fois depuis qu'ils avaient brûlé la cabane. C'était ce jour que tout avait commencer. Il avait détruit une partie des murs qu'ils s'étaient construit toute sa vie pour se protégé. C'est suite à cela qu'elle avait appris à connaître une autre facette de Daryl. La seconde fois, il pensait qu'elle dormait. Elle l'avait entendu murmurer le nom de Merle. Elle comprenait, évidemment. Même si elle n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécier Merle, c'était sa famille. Et le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour le groupe méritait qu'on le reconnaisse. Quand Beth avait pleurer pour Judith, Daryl n'avait pas pleurer, mais on voyait dans ces yeux que le sort de ce bébé le faisait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, Judith était un bébé incroyable.

Ce soir était différent. Elle avait pleuré et Daryl, maladroitement, avait posé sa main sur son dos, se demandant ce qui se passait. Beth venait seulement de réaliser qu'aujourd'hui était son dix-neuvièmes anniversaire. Le premier anniversaire qu'elle fêtait sans sa famille. Oui, Daryl était avec elle et elle le considérait comme sa famille, mais elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule. Sa mère était morte, son père aussi, sa tante également. Elle ignorait totalement si sa sœur était vivante. Qu'est-ce qui lui restait, les autres membres de la prison? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'ait avait pas vu. Daryl?

Bien sûr, avec lui tout était différent. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait appris à tirer de l'arbalète. Elle ne comptait pas bien sûr la nuit à la cabane, ou Daryl avait essayé de lui faire tirer sur un rôdeurs. Ils étaient tous les deux saouls cette nuit-là. Elle pouvait maintenant facilement abattre un cerf, tant qu'il n'était pas plus loin qu'une vingtaine de mètres. Il lui avait appris à retirer la peau d'un animal comme il le fallait, ce qu'elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû savoir depuis longtemps. Il lui avait montré comment reconnaître les plantes comestibles.

Beth avait beaucoup appris de lui et Daryl s'était révélé impressionner; du moins, il semblait l'être. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle tirait le bras de Daryl plus serré autour de sa taille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient comme cela, mais des fois ils n'avaient juste pas le choix. Avec l'hiver, les deux avaient pris l'habitude de s'en sortir comme cela lorsqu'il faisait trop froid. Beth avait une couverture a elle, mais elle ne faisait pas grand chose contre le froid hivernal qui les glaçait jusqu'aux os.

La plupart des nuits commençaient avec le bras de Daryl autour de sa taille élancée, son souffle dans son cou, et finissaient par Beth à l'extérieur des couvertures, tentant de garder son esprit claire. Beth sentait quelques fois la ''virilité'' de Daryl contre son dos, mais l'ignorait. La plupart du temps par respect pour Carol, parce que, avouons-le, Daryl avait toujours eu un faible pour Carol.

Mais maintenant? Carol n'était pas là. Depuis longtemps Daryl avait cesser de rechercher Carol et les autres membres du groupe. Beth n'était peut-être plus à leur recherche, mais elle ne renonçait pas à l'espoir de retrouver quelqu'un un jour. L'idée qu'ils pourraient être seul pour toujours alors qu'il y a six mois ils étaient si entouré l'effrayait. Ils n'avaient pas vu d'autres personnes depuis les six derniers mois. A part le vieil homme, mais Beth essayait de ne pas y penser.

Il semblait s'être écoulé près d'un éternité depuis qu'ils avaient couru après le vieil homme. Être seul avec Daryl semblait faire passer le temps de façon beaucoup plus lente qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Si Beth ne s'était pas forcer à compter les jours qui passaient, elle n'aurait probablement pas réaliser que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait depuis le début. Elle tenait à savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait compter sur un téléphone ou même un journal.

Il s'était écouler un peu plus de deux mois depuis qu'ils avaient vu le vieil homme. Il semblait doux, aussi doux qu'on puisse l'être après avoir trempé dans un monde aussi cruel. Si Beth avait dû lui donner un âge, elle lui aurait donner dans la soixantaine. Pas bien plus jeune que son père l'avait été. Daryl et elle était à quelque mètre d'un groupe de rôdeurs avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour seulement eux deux. Ils avaient couru à travers les bois, espèrent trouver une sorte de refuges le temps que la horde passe. Beth avait même proposer de grimper aux arbres, mais Daryl avait refuser prétextant que les rôdeurs pourraient encore les voir et les sentir.

C'est lorsque qu'ils étaient arrivés près d'un rivière qu'ils avaient vu le vieil homme. L'homme avait tiré plusieurs coups de fusil sur les rôdeurs derrière eux avant de leur ordonner de le suivre. Beth et Daryl n'ayant aucunement le luxe de prendre le temps de discuter, ils l'avaient suivi après s'être jeté un bref coup d'oeil. Pour un vieil homme, Beth pouvait dire qu'il courrait vite.

Le vieil homme les mena jusqu'à une clairière, ou Daryl et elle virent une petite cabane. Daryl refusa d'y entrer, la horde était si nombreuse qu'elle détruirait la cabane en un rien de temps. Mais l'homme ouvrit une trappe menant à la cave, et Beth reconnut un de ses abris anti-ouragan comme elle en avait vu à la télévision. Sans un mot, les trois étaient rentrés dans la trappe, qu'ils s'étaient presser de refermer. Beth eu le temps de voir un petit stock de nourriture, un lit superposé et plusieurs livres avant que la trappe se referme et que la lumière ait diminuer.

Elle entendait la respiration de Daryl et se recula jusqu'à ce que son épaule heurte son dos. Il avait son arbalète en main, prêt à tirer. Non vers le vieil homme mais vers la porte. Quoique cela n'avait aucune importance. Si les rôdeurs réussissaient à trouver l'abri, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre un nombre si important de rôdeurs.

Ils écoutèrent silencieusement les rôdeurs gémir en passant au dessus de l'abri. Ils eurent l'impression d'attendre des heures que la horde passe, bien qu'ils n'attendirent en vérité que quelques minutes. Lorsque le bruit à l'extérieur diminua assez pour être jugé sans danger, le vieil homme avait marché jusqu'à la porte, toussant sèchement dans la paume de sa main, l'autre main tenant une lampe à l'huile qu'il venait d'allumer. Elle ne dégageait pas beaucoup de lumière, mais permettait de voir un peu mieux leur environnement.

L'homme s'étaient présenté sous le nom de Jed et leur avait dit qu'il les avaient sauver seulement parce qu'il était en pleine chasse. Il avait entendu les cris excités des rôdeurs et avait deviner qu'ils devaient certainement suivre quelqu'un. Après une quinte de toux qui sembla durer une heure, Beth lui avait demander s'il allait bien. Jed avait assurer que oui, que ce n'était seulement qu'un rhume. Il leur offrit de la nourriture et un abri pour la nuit, à condition qu'ils ne voleraient rien de lui.

Certes, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à voler, mais ils acceptèrent rapidement. Daryl et Beth avaient finis par rester avec le vieil homme trois nuits, et sa toux ne cessaient d'empirer. Daryl avait voulu partir, prétextant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et que le vieil homme n'était de toute façon pas leur problème. Beth pensait que c'était surtout la deuxième raison qui le poussait. Elle était inquiète, cependant, de le quitter alors qu'il était dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle le convainquit de rester.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle regretta sa décision. Après le dîner, ils s'étaient tous installés pour dormir, Daryl ayant décider de partir chasser le lendemain matin, histoire de ramener à manger. C'avait été presque un soulagement de s'endormir dans le silence, Jed n'ayant pas tousser de la nuit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas toussé de la nuit? Il était mort dans son sommeil. Ni elle, ni Daryl n'avaient réalisé avant que le cris du rôdeurs ne la réveille. La première pensée qu'elle avait eu était qu'ils avaient réussis à rentrer par la porte. Elle avait secouer l'épaule de Daryl, qui gémit doucement dans son sommeil jusqu'à ce que le son du rôdeur se rende à ses oreilles.

Dans l'obscurité, elle entendit Daryl ramasser son arbalète. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir la petite lampe, peur que le rôdeur se rende jusqu'à Jed. C'est lorsque la lumière fut allumé qu'elle avait réalisé que le rôdeur _était _Jed. Quelques seconde plus tard Daryl lui avait mit une flèche dans la tête. Il avait été un vieil homme bourru, lui qui était probablement une âme aimable et douce avant la chute. Inutile de préciser qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient tenu à se rendormir à cet endroit ensuite.

Elle ferma les yeux quand le bras de Daryl serra sa taille, l'attirant plus proche de sa poitrine dans son sommeil, la distrayant de ses pensées sur le vieil homme. L'entendant frissonner, elle soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait toujours avoir plus froid qu'elle. C'était comme si sa température avait toujours quelques degrés au dessous des autres. Elle devait admettre que les hivers aujourd'hui était beaucoup plus froid que ceux avant l'apocalypse. Peut-être était-ce aussi que les gens étaient si habitué de vivre avec la chaleur qu'il était plus difficile de vivre sans.

Daryl marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, resserrant encore sa prise sur sa taille, expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Peut-être faisait-il des cauchemars. Ce ne serait pas le premier. Elle l'avait vu tourner et murmurer dans son sommeil, en proie aux démons de son passé dont il avait toujours refusé de parler avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le lui reprocher, Daryl avait plus d'horreurs dans son passé qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Pas qu'elle le voulait dailleurs.

Beth soupira et tira son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse au moins se tourner face à lui. Elle leva sa main et les passa dans ses cheveux noirs, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il avait l'air si calme dans son sommeil, quand il ne se retournait pas toutes les secondes à cause de ses cauchemars. Il marmonna quelque chose d'autre et Beth sentit un sourire tendre illuminé son visage alors qu'elle regardait ses lèvres. Elle se demanda, non pas pour la première fois, ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser.

Sa paume reposait contre sa joue, le regardant dormir. C'était la première fois depuis près d'une semaine qu'ils étaient capable de dormir plus de quelques heures. Généralement le froid les réveillaient. La maison qu'ils avaient trouvé contenait plusieurs couettes épaisses et un peu de nourriture que d'autres survivants n'avaient pas pillé. En fait, à quelques détails près, la maison était intacte. Il y avait des vêtements pour tous les deux, et une baignoire qu'ils s'étaient empresser de remplir de neige pour la faire fondre et se laver.

À vrai dire, la jeune fille ne s'était pas senti aussi propre depuis plus d'un mois. Il était étonnant qu'elle est eu toutes les difficultés du monde à s'endormir, alors qu'était propre, qu'elle avait le ventre plein et qu'elle était au chaud. Daryl avait à peine eu le temps de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà. Il n'avait jamais de difficultés a dormir. Elle soupira doucement. Elle détestait les nuits comme celle-là, où elle tournait et retournait, incapable de plonger dans le sommeil. Elle supposait que c'était d'avoir tant pleuré et naturellement avec les larmes venaient les pensées envers son père, sa sœur et tous ses proches qu'elle avait perdu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Son pouce caressa doucement la joue de Daryl alors qu'il marmonnait encore, essayant de la calmer. On aurait dit qu'il était en perpétuel bataille. Elle fronça les sourcils en se blottissant encore plus, essayant de vider son esprit dans l'espoir d'avoir encore quelques heures de sommeil.

A peine Beth commença-t-elle à se calmer qu'elle l'entendit. Le bruit d'un rôdeur qui approchait. Son corps se raidit en l'entendant de plus en plus proche. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Daryl qui dormait toujours profondément. Il faudrait plus qu'un gémissement de rôdeur pour le réveiller. Sans un mot, la blonde se leva et eut un frisson dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Sa température était peut-être plus haute que celle de Daryl, mais le froid l'atteignait quand même.

Sans un regard vers Daryl elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, prenant son arc dans ses mains. Ses yeux pâles fixèrent l'herbe mal entretenu, cherchant la source du bruit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne le voit. Elle jeta un regard vers Daryl. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait s'occuper d'un rôdeur seul, et sûrement pas la dernière. Elle attrapa plusieurs flèches qui traînaient au sols.

Elle aurait bien voulu utilisé l'arbalète de Daryl, mais il manquait sérieusement de flèche pour celle-ci et elle était plus dur a manier de l'intérieur qu'un simple arc ordinaire. Daryl lui avait montré comment faire les flèches et elle s'améliorait. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne que Daryl mais elle sentait qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chose à apprendre sur ce sujet. Elle se glissa silencieusement hors de la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain. C'était la seul fenêtre du deuxième étage qui ouvrait facilement. Elle avait également le meilleur angle pour tirer un rôdeur dans la cours avant de la maison. En plus, elle pouvait garder la porte fermer pour éviter que le froid trouble le sommeil de Daryl.

Beth ouvrit la fenêtre lentement. Elle visa et tira aussi vite. Un juron passa entre ses lèvres lorsque la flèche passa au dessus de la tête du rôdeur et planta dans le gazon. Les sourcils froncés, elle mit un autre flèche, qu'elle tira. Cette fois la flèche atteignit l'estomac du rôdeur.

Si ce n'était pas qu'elle avait appris à se taire, elle aurait sûrement crier de joie de voir sa troisième flèche se planter dans sa tête. Le mort tomba aussitôt. Elle fit une petite danse de la victoire et mit sa tête près de la fenêtre. Elle écouta le silence, satisfaite, puis referma la fenêtre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le vent froid cessa de l'atteindre.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'elle remballe arc et flèche et retourne dans la chambre d'où elle entendait la respiration de son compagnon. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres pour sa petite victoire comme elle posait le tout contre le mur, puis retournait au lit une fois de plus.

Beth tenta d'entrer sous les couvertures sans le réveiller, mais le souffle froid qui le toucha le fit sursauter. Ses yeux bleus sombres scannait la pièce alors qu'il se redressait rapidement sur son coude, cherchant le moindre danger. Lorsque son regard tomba sur la jeune fille, il vit qu'elle semblait se retenir de rire.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?'' Demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque.

''Rien.'' Répondit rapidement la jeune fille.

Il plissa les yeux vers elle, pas certain de la croire. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à la chambre, il se réinstalla à côté d'elle. Son regard fixé dans ses yeux pâles.

''Tu es gelé'' murmura-t-il.

'' Il y avait un rôdeur à l'extérieur.''

''T'as utilisé combien de flèches?''

''Trois'' Murmura-t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le sourire moqueur de Daryl.

Daryl laissa son regard jouer sur son visage un instant ou deux, puis enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer sous les couvertures.

'' Dormons, 'reste encore quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.''

Beth hocha la tête au creux de ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur.


	2. Say the world

Et voici le deuxième chapitre. Ceci est une traduction donc les personnages de Walking Dead ne m'appartienne pas, ni l'histoire. Cette fic compte pour l'instant une cinquantaine de chapitre et je comptes tous les traduire. (Génial!)

Je ne pourrais absolument pas vous dire si la parution sera régulière, cela ira selon mes disponibilités.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Maintenant qu'il regardait en arrière, Daryl pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi qu'avec Beth recroquevillé à côté de lui. Elle avait passer le reste de la nuit a dormir, ses bras enroulé le plus fort possible autour de lui. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Son esprit était constamment en conflit depuis les deux derniers mois, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait admettre à voix haute. Surtout pas à Beth.

Beth avait assez à se gérer avec son propre état mental pour se soucier du sien. Il n'avait pas réaliser avant la soirée d'hier que Beth était une adulte. Avant qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle fêtait aujourd'hui son dix-neuvièmes anniversaires. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la voir comme une enfant, une enfant dont il se sentait de plus en plus proche à chaque jour. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se torturait la tête depuis deux mois. Il aimait cette enfant. Mais Beth n'était plus une enfant. Elle était une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans. Il s'était senti tomber lorsque qu'elle avait abattu un cerf avec son arbalète, puis lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à le vider et à le faire cuire. Ensuite, elle lui avait proposer de faire sécher la peau pour en faire un manteau. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas que cela prendrait bien plus de temps qu'elle ne le croyait. Mais il était si fière d'elle qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras sans invitation.

Elle l'avait étreint en retour, maladroitement. Daryl s'était retourné et était tombé das un de ces silences gêné dont il avait le secret. Typique de lui-même. Quand la situation le dépassait, il se cachait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Même en essayant de garder ses distances, parce que dans son esprit il l'a voyait encore comme une enfant, cela n'avait pas marcher. Ils voyageaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, chassaient ensemble, dormaient dans la même chambre et quand l'hiver était arrivé, dormaient dans le même lit.

Il se souvenait de la première nuit qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble avec une clarté parfaite – sans compter la nuit dans le coffre de voiture, vu que ni lui ni elle n'avait dormi. Ils s'étaient installé dans une vieille grange. Ils avaient monté au grenier après avoir installé un petit système anti-rôdeurs. Beth avait été assez intelligente pour avoir garder une couverture qu'elle avait enrouler dans son sac, même si Daryl s'était moqué d'elle suite à cela. Mais cette nuit-là, les températures descendirent vite sous le zéro, et ses dents claquaient si fort que Daryl était surpris que tous les rôdeurs à cinq kilomètres à la ronde ne l'ait pas entendu.

Apparemment, ses frissons avait réveiller Beth, ou c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait elle-même froid. Elle était venu s'installer à côté de lui, l'enroulant dans sa couverture. Depuis cette nuit-là, ils avaient dormis ensemble de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une habitude de tous les soirs. Lorsqu'il était temps de dormir, ils s'installaient l'un à coté de l'autre, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Daryl ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cette routine avait commencé. Six semaines peut-être? Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment mais cela faisait assez longtemps pour qu'il soit complètement à l'aise de dormir avec elle. Tant et si bien qu'il s'endormait maintenant sans aucune difficulté.

Ses doigts froids se posèrent sur son bras, la faisant bouger dans son sommeil. En regardant son visage, il remarqua qu'elle avait encore froid et ne put empêcher le sourire qui étira sa bouche.

Au tout début, quand ils se sont enfuis tous les deux de la prison, Daryl pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il aurait préféré être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Michonne, peut-être, parce qu'elle était une femme formidable. Ce qu''elle pouvait faire avec un épée était carrément impressionnant. Elle ressemblait plus à une sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu qu'autre chose. Maggie, parce que même si elle ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, elle était forte. Elle avait fait des choses assez impressionnante dans le temps. Rick, Carl et Judith, parce qu'ils étaient le plus proche d'une famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Carol.

Un soupir quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à elle. Carol. Bien sûr, il avait pris soin d'elle, trop même s'il était honnête envers lui même, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Tous semblait penser le contraire pourtant. Il avait pris soin d'elle comme un ami proche se soucie de l'autre ou un grand frère pour sa sœur cadette. Mais comme amant? Non. Il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre notion de romantisme entre lui et Carol. Surtout après que Rick lui ait révélé ce qu'elle avait fait. Daryl ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait vraiment tué ces deux personnes à la prison. Carol semblait juste trop douce pour faire quelque chose d'aussi violent. Mais en même temps, il avait confiance en Rick et ne pensait pas que l'ex flic lui mentirait sur quelque chose comme ça.

Alors non, il n'avait aucun sentiment romantique pour Carol. Daryl n'avait ressenti des sentiments du genre que pour une seule personne. Carly Mayweather. Une petite brune mince avec les plus grands yeux verts qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle était l'une de ses filles si belle et intelligente qu'elle semblait tout droit sorti d'un magasine. Il avait treize ans quand il l'avait rencontrer et elle avait quatre ans de plus que lui. C'était la seule fille pour qui il avait ressenti des sentiments … jusqu'à il y a deux mois.

Beth se blottit plus contre lui dans son sommeil, et il la regarda. Elle avait l'air plus douce quand elle dormait. Que la jeune fille l'admette ou non, il y avait bel bien un mur entre elle et le monde, qui la séparait des autres, depuis que son père …

Daryl fronça les sourcils à la pensée d'Hershel. Il était un homme bon et il ne méritait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé, heureusement Michonne avait mit fin à la vie du gouverneur après cela. Mais depuis que son père était mort et que le groupe avait été divisé Beth avait tendance à s'enfermer dans sa bulle. Ils parlaient souvent et avaient eu leurs moments, mais la plupart du temps Beth restait renfermé sur elle-même. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que lui-même en gardait beaucoup pour lui qu'il avait cette impression. Difficile à dire, vraiment.

Il ne pouvait plus dormir maintenant que son corps froid l'avait réveiller. Ses yeux bleus foncé parcoururent son joli visage, avant qu'il tasse ses cheveux de son front et qu'il se penche délicatement poser un doux baiser sur son front. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais c'était tout le temps lorsqu'elle dormait.

Beth se serra plus fort contre lui suite à cela, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Daryl pouvait se contenter de cela, la regardant dormir pour le reste de la nuit. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de guetter, cependant. Ils n'avaient rencontrer personne depuis la prison, ce dont il était reconnaissant. Quoiqu'il aurait aimé revoir une des personnes de la prison, si ce n'est juste pour rallumer l'espoir qu'il y avait en elle. Il remarquait comment ses espoirs diminuaient de jour en jour depuis ses six derniers mois.

Il s'est écoulé près d'une heure avant que son corps ne redevienne chaud, et maintenant il était simple pour lui de retourner dans l'inconscience. Si ce n'était pas des deux derniers mois ou il se forçait à ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit pour s'assurer qu'elle puisse dormir comme elle en avait besoin, Daryl ne serait sûrement pas aussi épuiser aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le soleil de l'après-midi le réveilla, les rayons de soleil rentrant par la fenêtre éclairant son visage. Avec un gémissement, il tira son bras de sur Beth, se frottant les yeux dans l'espoir que le soleil disparaîtrait à nouveau. Malheureusement la lumière du jour s'était installé, probablement depuis des heures et aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué. Il aurait voulu laisser Beth dormir plus longtemps. Elle s'était réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour tuer un rôdeur. Mais ils avaient besoin de rassembler leur flèche avant que quelqu'un tombe dessus. Autant cela semblait improbable, Daryl n'avait aucune confiance en les gens qui restaient de ce monde.

''Beth, réveille toi.'' Dit-il en secouant son épaule. La blonde répliqua en gémissant et resserra sa prise sur sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Il retint un rire en la secouant à nouveau. '' Allez, femme, debout.''

''Pourquoi?'' demanda-t-elle, sa voix étouffé par sa chemise.

''On doit bouger.''

''Mmm ..'' fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu d'elle comme elle enfouissait son visage encore plus profondément dans sa chemise, dans l'espoir de bloquer la lumière.

Daryl sourit légèrement de la sentir si près de lui et rit silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas admettre combien il appréciait son contact. '' Tu sais, 'fait froid en dehors des couvertures. J'parie que si je tirais les couvertures, tu te réveillerais.'' La taquina-t-il tout en se penchant pour attraper le coin du tissu.

Presque instantanément, elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux grand ouverts. ''Non!''

Il rit à l'entente de sa voix sèche. '' Mm?''

''On peut pas rester ici une autre nuit? Je veux dire .. Il y a de la nourriture et on est au chaud. S'il te plaît? Je suis fatigué d'être toujours en mouvement.''

Le ton de sa voix n'aspirait pas aux rires, cette fois-ci. Au contraire, il fronça les sourcils. À vrai dire, ils étaient sur la route presque non-stop depuis au moins un mois. Que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire ou non n'était pas la question cette fois-ci. Daryl faisait presque tout en son pouvoir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, alors il leva au ciel, tentant d'avoir l'air indifférent. ''Très bien.''

La jeune fille eut un sourire éclatant à cette réponse et passa ses bras autour de son coup, l'étreignant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Sa tête posé tout près de son oreille. ''Merci.'' La jeune fille était contente qu'il ne refuse pas son étreinte. Elle le libéra et Daryl recula, la regardant avec un léger sourire.

''Allons manger.'' Suite à cette déclaration Daryl se glissa hors de la chaleur des couvertures. Un frisson le parcourut comme il enfilait rapidement ses bottes, espèrent couper une partie du froid. Il attrapa sa veste au sol avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il arrêta et se retourna vers Beth. ''Tu viens?'' Beth hocha la tête comme il sortait de la chambre.

Dans la cuisine, Daryl fouilla dans les armoires jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait, quelques boites de fruits et une boite de spam. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant qu'il ne trouve deux fourchettes et un ouvre-boite dans un des nombreux tiroirs. Il entendit les pas de la jeune fille comme il ouvrait la première boite de fruit. Elle tourna le coin, caché dans un pull, les bras serré autour d'elle recherchant la moindre once de chaleur.

Beth se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir à coté d'où il était, ses yeux pales parcourant la cuisine. Elle était moderne, avec son comptoirs en granit noir et ses appareils en argent. Le genre de cuisine qui lui rappelait la ferme. La jeune fille repoussa toute pensée concernant la ferme avant que les sanglots de la veille reviennent. ''Tu sais ce qui me manque?'' Demanda-t-elle en commençant à manger la première boite de fruits. Daryl hocha la tête en guise de réponse, mais ne dit rien. ''Des œufs soleil. Avec des crêpes sur le cotés et, mmm, quelques saucisses.'' Dit-elle, le regard lointain.

''Soleil, donc t'aimes les œufs gluant?''

''Ouais!'' Répondit-elle en riant, voyant ses yeux plissés. ''Tu ne les a jamais mangé de cette façon, Daryl Dixon?''

'' Bien sûr, ouais. 'Cuisine assez bien, moi.'' Répliqua-t-il en transperçant un morceau de poire.

Beth sourit vivement comme elle mâchait un raisin. Son regard erra un moment, s'élançant vers lui lorsqu'il se mit à parler. '' Tu sais ce que j'ai raté?'' Sa seule réponse fut de froncer les sourcils. ''Crêpes aux pépites de chocolat.'' dit-il un sourire au lèvre. Daryl pouvait se rappeler Merle en faire un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux malade à cause des abus de leur père. Les pépites de chocolat était brûlante, le sirop froid, les crêpes partiellement brûles, mais dans l'ensemble ç'avait été un excellent petit déjeuner. Sûrement parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait partagé avec son frère.

Beth rit doucement et hocha la tête. '' Crêpes au myrtilles. Elle pouvait facilement se rappeler de sa mère qui en faisait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

'' Gaufre aux fraises'' Répliqua-t-il.

''Sirop d'érable.'' A-t-elle ajouté, sentant presque la saveur dans sa bouche.

''Lait au chocolat.''

''Ananas.''

''Lasagne.''

''Gâteau.''

''Pizza.'' Déclarèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps. Ils se mirent à rire en même temps de leur parole combiné.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu, ce « Tu sais ce qui me manque? » et probablement pas la dernière non plus. Daryl ne pouvait nier qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait. Cela n'arrivait pas assez souvent et il aimait beaucoup ses moments. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur son visage plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil.

''Quoi?'' Dit-elle, regardant ses joues rougir légèrement.

''Rien.'' Répondit-il, secouant la tête rapidement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait à la regarder. La plupart du temps, elle ne disait rien, mais la rougeur qui marquait ses joues aujourd'hui la rendait curieuse. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Beth savait que si elle posait une question qui rendrait Daryl mal à l'aise, il ne lui répondrait pas, ce qui rendait difficile de lui parler parfois.

''Dépêche-toi de manger, on doit aller chercher tes flèches dans la cour.''

_Eh bien. _Pensa-t-elle avec un soupir. Quelques instants plus tard il avait quitté la pièce. Daryl ne réagissait pas bien quand il était question d'émotion, si ce n'était que parce que tous ceux qu'il avait aimé était mort – croire qu'il ne les reverrait jamais semblait mieux que d'y croire et d'être déçus. Beth avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne savaient pas. Que Maggie, Michonne et Rick pouvaient tous être en vie quelque part et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire le contraire. Daryl était têtue, cependant, et elle savait que sans preuve il n'y croirait jamais.

Il fronça les sourcils comme il se penchait pour récupérer leurs armes. Il était préférable de les prendre, même si c'était seulement pour sortir dans la cour récupérer trois flèches. Au moment ou il arriva au bas des escalier, il vit Beth poser les boites vides derrière le compteur. Elle sourit légèrement dans sa direction. ''Tu sais de quoi je m'ennuie?'' La question lui fit observer les alentour quelques instants, mais fut distrait quand la jeune fille répondit. '' Chaleur.''

Ses sourcils froncé par la confusion, il demanda '' On avait pas trouver des vêtements à ta taille?''

Elle secoua la tête en riant. ''Non, la chaleur, comme avec l'électricité pour garder au chaud tout le temps.''

Daryl hocha la tête légèrement, mais ne dit rien comme ils marchaient vers la porte arrière. Après avoir poussé le vaisselier du chemin, les deux sortirent sous le porche, puis descendirent dans la cour, laissant la porte se refermer derrière eux. Daryl avait bien formé la jeune fille et elle gardait un œil partout s'assurer que rien n'arrivait. Dans l'ensemble, récupérer les flèches fut bien plus simple qu'il ne le pensait.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis seulement sept minutes s'était écoulé. Après avoir replacer l'armoire devant la porte histoire d'empêcher les intrus d'entrer, il écarta ses cheveux de son visage. ''Je n'ai jamais eu de chauffage électrique.'' Confia-t-il en regardant le sol.

''Vraiment?'' Demanda Beth, un sourcil levé sous la surprise.

''Mmm .. Tu te rappelle la cabane du Moonshine?''

''Ouais ..?'' Répondit-elle, hésitante.

''Ma maison était comme ça, pas de chaleur en hiver, sauf grâce au feu. Pas d'air froid en été, sauf la brise. Les hivers semblent bien pire maintenant.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Probablement parce qu'il n'y a personne pour garder les feux allumés.'' Répondit-elle. Daryl savait qu'elle avait raison, sans les lumières chaudes des maisons et la fumée des cheminées, l'hiver semblait beaucoup plus froid. Il se demanda si dans les cents prochaines années une deuxième aire de glace couvrirait le monde. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées stupide. Elle frissonna, attirant son attention vers elle. Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus pâles. ''Pouvons- nous juste retourner au lit et rester au chaud toute la journée?''

Il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu pousser Daryl à refuser cette demande. La chance de rester au chaud, près d'elle et lui faire plaisir tout en un? Il aimait tout les moments ou il pouvait être prêts d'elle, d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Bien sûr, Daryl ne dirait jamais cela à voix haute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas dire cela à Beth, à part qu'il était difficile de dire des choses comme cela. '' On prends un peu de nourriture avec nous, alors.'' finit-il par lui dire avec un hochement de tête.

La réponse lui plut visiblement parce qu'elle sourit, ses yeux pâles brillant joyeusement. Sans un mot, elle bondit vers le placard et en revient avec une boite de haricots vert, une boite de thons et une boite de poires en tranche. Daryl sourit et s'avança pour saisir l'ouvre-boite sur le comptoir et repris deux fourchettes dans le tiroir avant de la suivre dans l'escalier.

* * *

Et un deuxième chapitre de fini! Qu'en pensez vous?


	3. Claimed

Et un nouveau chapitre! Eh oui, déjà!

D'abord merci pour les reviews, je les apprécie beaucoup et c'est ce qui me motive à poster aussi vite.

Je répète que cette fic est une traduction et donc qu'elle ne m'appartient pas. Ni les personnages (Même Daryl ,snif snif)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Beth et lui avait passer la journée au lit, et Daryl s'était forcé à retenir sa vessie n'ayant aucune envie de quitter la chaleur du lit. Leur cocon de chaleur était déjà suffisamment bancal sans qu'il rajoute des aller-retour en plus. Chaque fois qu'elle bougeait ses jambes gelés près de lui, il réussissait à peine à retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de lui échapper. Ils avaient parlé de toutes sortes de choses, longtemps. Allant de la météo, la télévision, les choses qu'ils avaient raté et qu'il auraient voulu faire dans la vie. N'importe quoi pour garder leurs esprits distraits du froid.

Il avait été difficile pour Daryl de garder son esprit hors des diverses pulsions que lui inspirait ce petit corps collé à lui. Daryl n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ferait de ses pulsions, mais il était convaincu qu'il serait mieux de les contenir. Beth se rapprocha de lui et drapa son bras autour de sa taille, se blottissant dans son épaule pour se réchauffer, le froid de ses joues s'infiltrant à travers sa fine chemise. Il s'était allongé le bras derrière la tête, regardant le plafond, et resta dans cette position assez longtemps pour se perdre dans ces pensées une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Beth se déplaça à coté de lui et Daryl fronça les sourcil, revenant à la réalité. Il se tourna sur le coté, mettant son bras autour d'elle comme il tournait son regard bleu foncé vers le bas de son visage. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater combien elle avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil. Comme ce petit ange que sa maman avait mis tout en haut de l'arbre de Noël, quand il était à peine âgé de quelques années. Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment de toute façon.

Il n'était pas certain de quand la jeune femme s'était endormi, certainement pendant que lui regardait le soleil commencé à baisser à l'horizon. Il ne devait pas être plus de dix-sept heures et il faisait sombre comme en pleine nuit.

_Bordel, j'mennuie de l'été, _pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Daryl ne cessait de se rappeler « penser chaud » c'est ce que Merle répétait tout le temps lors des nuits froides. Il pouvait facilement se souvenir d'un hiver particulièrement froid quand il était petit, un soir où son père les avait frappé à mainte reprise Merle et lui pour ne pas avoir couper du bois de chauffage. Il avait ensuite pris leur couverture comme punition, qu'il disait. Quel père responsable ferait couper du bois à un enfant de six ans? William Dixon. Et alors qu'il dormait au chaud avec sa femme, Daryl et Merle avait gémi ensemble du manque de chaleur. Les deux garçons avaient enfilé leur manteaux d'hivers, mais en Géorgie les manteaux n'était pas bien chaud et ne luttaient pas du tout contre le froid glacial qu'il faisait la nuit.

Même si les hivers empiraient progressivement, il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit, une des raisons étant les rayures qu'il avait encore aujourd'hui et qui couvraient une bonne partie de son dos. Il remua doucement, se rappelant facilement de la douleur liée aux diverses cicatrices qui couvraient la majorité de son corps.

Autant il détestait y penser, il s'était autoriser à lui-même de se perdre dans la partie la plus sombre de sa vie. Il se rappellerait toujours de Merle. Son frère. Il avait été son sauveur plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait se le rappeler. Tant de fois Merle avait pris la responsabilité de ses actes, le protégeant de leur foutu père alcoolique. Daryl soupira et fronça les sourcils comme Beth se collait à lui.

Au lieu du froncement de sourcil qui avait été là quelque seconde plus tôt, un sourire rapide étira ses lèvres comme il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Daryl ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était tellement plus simple de ne pas penser à toute la merde dans sa vie quand elle était à coté de lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de passe sa main dans ses cheveux quand elle dormait. C'est vrai que c'était beaucoup plus simple à faire lorsqu'ils étaient propre. Tout comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, Daryl se pencha et déposa un baiser su le haut de sa tête pendant qu'elle dormait. Ou il avait pensé qu'elle dormait.

À peine avait-il commencé à se détaché de la petite blonde que ses grands yeux bleus était fixé sur son visage. Presque instantanément, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

''Que viens tu de faire?'' dit-elle, feintant l'innocence.

''Tu … tu n'es...''

''Quoi?'' redit-elle, les sourcils légèrement plissé, espérant qu'il répondrait. Elle demanda à quelque reprise, sans succès.

Daryl posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir la jeune fille s'était rapprocher de lui et leur lèvres se touchait. Beth l'embrassait et Daryl était comme figé. Lorsque Beth commença à penser qu'elle s'était tromper, qu'elle avait laisser son béguin pour Daryl aller trop loin, Daryl répondit à son baiser. Hésitante, elle posa ses mains à la base de ses cheveux.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le plus petit des moments intime avec quelqu'un qu'il ne put retenir son cœur de battre follement, le sang se précipitant dans ces oreilles bloquant presque tous les autres bruits. D'ailleurs, il voulait faire comme Beth. Il était si facile d'abandonner, de perdre espoir et de croire que tout était perdu. Beth était bien plus forte que lui, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle était la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Sans avertissement, la jeune fille l'approcha encore plus près de lui, tirant l'arrière de son cou. Avant qu'elle même réalise elle jouait avec ses cheveux, pendant que le baiser s'intensifiait avec désir. Le bras de Daryl serpenta sur la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, l'empêchant de s'en aller.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle laissait aller un petit gémissement. Aucun des deux ne semblait être en mesure de respirer convenablement et leurs langues entamèrent un balai sensuel. Il était facile pour tout les deux de se perdre, mais le gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de Beth le ramena à la réalité. Ses yeux sombres dansaient sur son visage pâle et il fallu toute la bonne volonté du monde pour ne pas recommencé. Beth rougit doucement alors qu'elle le fixait, un petit sourire persistant au coin des lèvres.

''Désolé'' murmura-t-elle, souriant toujours.

Instantanément le moment de bonheur commença à fondre. ''Pourquoi?'' Demanda-t-il, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

''Je … je ne suis pas vraiment sûr,'' répondit-elle en mordillant doucement sa lèvre. ''Était-ce .. Correct? Je veux dire...''

''Beth ….'' Il hésita et se frappa mentalement pour cela lorsque la jeune fille commença à se détacher de lui. Daryl la laissa presque faire, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il resserra son emprise sur elle.

''C'est juste que .. Tu fais près de la moitié de mon âge.'' a -t-il déclaré, presque étourdi. Daryl comprenait facilement pourquoi il était tombé pour elle. Elle avait quelque chose de solide en elle, de la chaleur et de la lumière alors qu'il n'était que gâchis sombre et tordu.

Une partie de lui était inquiet que les parties les plus sombres de lui la change. Elle était si pure.

Malgré la faible lumière, il put voir ses yeux rouler d'une façon qui laissait entendre que ce qu'il disait était ridicule. ''C'est l'apocalypse et tu es inquiet à propos de mon âge?'' A-t-elle déclaré sans gênes.

''Eh bien … Oui, je veux dire, toi?''

''Non'' Dit-elle en riant silencieusement. ''D'ailleurs, j'ai dix-neuf ans.'' Lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

Daryl plissa les yeux à cette vue, alors qu'il répondait ''J'ai douze ans de plus que toi.''

''Et alors?''

''C'est mal.''

''Qui a dit cela?'' demanda-t-elle, en s'arrêtant pour le regarder. ''Il n'y a personne ici pour me dire de ne pas être avec toi. Il n'y a personne non plus pour te dire de ne pas être avec moi. Comment cela peut être mauvais?'' Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. À vrai dire, il n'y avait rien de mal a ça, mais Daryl avait juste du mal avec ces choses-là. ''Tu es vraiment inquiet à propos de mon âge?'' Demanda-t-elle.

Après avoir laissé s'échapper un léger soupir Daryl secoua légèrement la tête. ''Non.'' répondit-il sans la regarder.

''Alors quoi?'' dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Lentement, Daryl tourna son visage vers elle. Il soupira doucement lorsqu'il répondit. ''Je ne sais pas.''

''Bullshit'' Rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant.

''Ce que tu voulais dire,sa 'serait pas 'conneries'?'' Demanda-t-il, luttant pour ne pas rire alors qu'elle jurait. C'était rare, mais ça le faisait rire à chaque fois.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres comme elle tendait la main pour toucher doucement le bout de son nez froid. ''J'ai passé six mois seul avec toi. Quand tu mens, tes narines s'évasent.'' Bien sûr, Beth savait qu'elle avait probablement tord, mais elle voulait des réponses. Et elle ne voulait pas abandonner avant qu'elle ne les ait obtenu.

Daryl soupira et balaya la salle derrière elle pour évité de la regarder. ''Je ne sais pas Beth … c'est,'' Un autre soupir passa entre ses lèvres alors qu'il luttait avec les mots. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de parler de cela, même avec elle, même quand il voulait réellement. Son passé l'empêchait de vouloir s'approcher de quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un l'approche.

La jeune fille prit la parole. ''Regarde, je t'apprécie beaucoup … Ok? Et pour longtemps encore..''

Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique. C'était juste une partie de qui il était, qui il avait été pendant très longtemps, mais plus il regardait la jeune fille, plus il se rendait compte qu'elle ne disait pas juste cela pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Plus il l'a regardait plus il avait envie d'abattre un des murs qu'il s'était forgé. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il replaçait une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. '' Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi.'' Répondit-il enfin.

Daryl dut admettre que la façon dont son visage s'éclaira était presque à couper le souffle. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de son honnêteté et il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait enfin eu les couilles de le dire ou parce qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Même s'il y pensait depuis au moins deux mois, il aurait été incapable de lui dire avant.

Daryl Dixon, redneck bad ass tuant les zombies à l'arbalète, était timide avec les filles.

Qui aurait dit cela de lui? Pas beaucoup de gens, il était plus souvent décrit comme comme un type fort et silencieux, le mec mystérieux qui soit sauvait votre peau soit vous tuait. La plupart du temps, il n'avait juste pas envie de parler vu qu'il ne valait pas la peine de dépenser de l'énergie pour former des mots, non pas parce qu'il essayait d'être mystérieux. De toute façon, il y avait des choses qui était personnelle. Mais à vrai dire, il avait toujours été timide auprès du sexe opposé. Ou du moins ceux qui l'attirait. Bien sûr, il pouvait soutenir une conversation, passer du temps avec la personne, mais parler de sentiments n'était pas son truc.

Un doigt mince frappa sa joue, le ramenant à la réalité. La réalité étant Beth le regardant les sourcils si haut sur son fronts qu'il se cachaient sous ses cheveux. ''M'écoutes tu?'' Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

''Désolé …'' murmura-t-il en réponse.

Beth rit doucement et secoua la tête. ''J'ai demandé depuis combien de temps tu faisais cela.''

''Faire quoi?'' répondit-il, confus.

''Embrasser le haut de ma tête pendant que je dormais.''

'' Oh...'' Daryl fronça les sourcils, ayant déjà oublier comment leur baiser brûlant avait commencé.

''Quelque semaines je suppose,'' dit-il, incapable de placer un laps de temps réel. Heureusement, le soleil était assez couché qu'elle ne remarque pas la rougeur de ses joues. Malheureusement, elle sentit tout de suite la soudaine chaleur sous ses doigts.

''Daryl .. je...'' hésita-t-elle.

''Quoi?''

Au lieu d'une réponse verbale, elle se pencha lentement, de plus en plus près, jusqu'au moment ou ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Daryl la serra plus près de lui comme il l'embrassait doucement. La température de la chambre sembla grimper de plusieurs degrés tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait.

Il était facile d'oublier leur précédente conversation, d'oublier l'air froid autour d'eux et l'obscurcissement de la pièce de manière constante. Il était si facile d'oublier tout le reste lorsque ses lèvres était collé au siennes. Chaque souci, chaque doute, chaque peur avait disparu de son esprit. Daryl était tellement perdu dans leur moments qu'il avait oublié tout être vivant qui n'était pas elle et lui.

C'est lorsque Daryl commença à se sentir étourdi qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Leur baiser fougueux avait même coupé le plus élémentaire des instincts. Il brisa lentement le baiser, respirant rapidement. Il laissa cependant son front poser contre le sien, refusant de briser le contact entre eux.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais honnêtement il n'y avait rien qui lui venait... pas tout de suite. Sa tête était encore chaviré de leur baiser. Il rit lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il tentait de dire quelque chose, sans succès. Il abandonna et profita du moment. Être si proche d'elle lui donnait envie de recommencé.

Comme il se penchait pour l'embrasser encore, il entendit un claquement en bas. Les deux se figèrent à l'entente du bruit, leur lèvres à quelque centimètres l'une de l'autre.

''C'était quoi?'' murmura Beth presque silencieusement.

Daryl supposa que le son venait d'un homme parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu de rôdeur, bien que le sang se précipitant à ses oreilles aurait bien pu camoufler les gémissement du mort.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Répondit-il le plus silencieusement possible.

En un éclair, Daryl s'était extrait des bras de Beth et avait enfilé sa veste. ''Ne bouge pas.'' murmura-t-il en saisissant son arbalète posé au sol. Daryl aurait voulu enfiler ses bottes, mais le bruit aurait pu alerter les hommes. Ils n'avaient croisé un humain qu'une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la prison. Un vieil homme, qui était mort presque aussitôt. Sans oublier qu'il n'y avait aucun rôdeurs dans les alentours à au moins 1 kilomètre de distance. Certes, Daryl était un peu méfiant envers les autres êtres humains, surtout après avoir connu le gouverneur.

Il arrivait à peine en haut de l'escalier qu'il entendit des voix au pied de celle-ci. _Quand ce sont-ils rapproché? _Se demanda-t-il, se cachant rapidement derrière le mur pour ne pas être vu.

''C'est la première maison que nous croisons depuis près d'une semaine'' A déclaré un des hommes, presque en un murmure. La voix proche lui fit penser qu'ils étaient sûrement plus proche des escaliers qu'il ne l'avait penser au départ.

''Ferme cette fichue fenêtre, Chris'' Ordonna une autre voix.

''Si je saurais pas que ça l'attirerait tous les morts à la ronde, je dirais qu'on brûle ces foutus livres dans la cheminé.'' Une autre voix retentit ensuite.

''Penses-tu qu'on peux rester ici? On a pas vu un homme depuis des kilomètres.'' C'est celui qui avait aboyer les ordres un peu plus tôt qui lui répondit.

'' J'en doute. Je sens la cigarette, y doit avoir quelqu'un qui crèche ici.''

En tout, Daryl avait compté au moins trois voix distinctes, mais ils étaient au moins cinq s'il tenait compte des bruits de leur pas. Daryl n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir d'autre gens. Après l'apocalypse, beaucoup des humains restant étaient devenu cruel et égoïste. Il y avait ceux près à vous tuer pour une putain de barre de chocolat. Et puis il y avait ceux qui n'avait pas connu de compagnie féminine depuis bien longtemps avant l'apocalypse. C'était ce genre de personne qui l'inquiétait, surtout en présence de la petite blonde caché dans la chambre.

Aussi silencieusement que possible Daryl se glissa dans la chambre et entrebâilla la porte. Il se dirigea vers leurs armes et pris son couteau de chasse.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'' demanda Beth d'une voix inquiète.

''Il y a des gens en bas.'' Répondit-il en chuchotant.

''Est-ce que tu crois que...'' Sa voix s'éteignit, sachant qu'il comprendrait.

Daryl secoua la tête en réponse. ''Je doute qu'ils soient de la prison. Je ne me souviens pas d'un Jeff ou d'un Chris, toi?'' Beth fronça les sourcils, secouant rapidement la tête.

''Prends la couverture et rentre dans le placard'' lui dit sèchement Daryl. Beth lui lança un regard offensé.

''Je peux prendre soin de moi, Daryl.''

''Je sais, juste … pour moi?'' Pria-t-il, mais son plaidoyer tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, ou plutôt d'une sourde en l'occurrence, puisqu'elle se glissa jusqu'à ses armes à son tour. Daryl n'aurait pas dû insinuer qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller, même si ce n'était pas intentionnelle. Maintenant, elle aurait tendance à vouloir lui prouver le contraire.

''C'est quoi le plan?'' demanda-t-elle en se glissant à coté de lui.

Daryl fronça les sourcils. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'ils devaient tenter une escapade rapide et silencieuse, ou se cacher dans le placard pour la nuit. Daryl pensa qu'il pourrait récupérer un marqueur et marquer sur la porte qu'il y avait des morts, mais il y avait toujours la chance que les gars d'en bas voient cela comme un défi.

''Ne te laisses pas tuer.'' Répondit-il finalement, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde. Beth hocha la tête rapidement, en toute confiance.

C'est avec un soupir qu'il glissa de nouveau dans le couloir, écoutant les voix d'en bas. Il avait fait environ quatre pas de la porte lorsqu'il entendit le cri étouffé derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que la petite blonde était serré par un plus grand homme derrière elle. Les biceps du gars faisait la taille de la tête de Beth … et son bras droit enserrait son cou. Daryl savait qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, l'homme pourrait lui briser le cou.

* * *

Fin du chapitre! Voulez-vous la suite?


	4. This sorrowful life

Bonjour tous le monde! Voici le chapitre Numéro Quatre! (Hahaha la bonne blague à moi-même.)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je rappelle à ceux qui ne le saurait pas que ceci est une traduction. Les personnages, ni l'histoire, ne m'appartiennent. Rien ne m'appartient (Sniff)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle fixait Daryl de ses yeux bleus pâles alors qu'il visait de son arbalète l'homme qui la tenait. Beth tenta de déplacer silencieusement l'arme qu'elle avait dans la poche, dans l'espoir que son ravisseur ne le verrait pas. Heureusement, il n'avait encore rien remarquer puisqu'il fixait Daryl dont le regard virevoltait entre elle et son ravisseur. L'emprise de l'homme était suffisamment lâche pour qu'elle n'ait pas de mal à respirer, mais assez forte pour qu'il soit impossible pour elle de s'écarter.

Avec la pensée qu'elle pourrait peut-être se dégager si elle agissait rapidement, Beth se laissa tomber et réussi presque à glisser sa tête sous son bras avant que son autre main attrape ses cheveux blonds et l'a remonte. Il l'a tenait beaucoup plus serrer maintenant et c'était difficile de respirer.

''Laisse la partir.'' ordonna Daryl, regardant l'homme beaucoup plus grand que lui.

''Ç'a été quand même facile de vous coincer, vous deux.'' déclara l'homme d'une voix profonde qui résonna dans les oreilles de Beth. Elle inclina son visage vers le haut pour avoir une meilleur vue de l'homme. Sa peau était pâle sous les rayons de lune qui ruisselait de la fenêtre. Il avait les cheveux foncés, brun ou noir, c'était difficile à dire dans cette noirceur. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais ils avaient l'air sombre eux aussi.

La chose qui la marquait le plus était sa taille. Alors qu'elle atteignait avec peine le cinq pieds quatre, cet homme devait faire au moins six pieds et demi. Son inspection ne prit qu'à peine quelques secondes et le grand mâle parla de nouveau.

''T'avais beau chuchoter, j't'ai entendu quand t'étais dans les escaliers.'' Son accent lui rappelait le Texas mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

''Laissez moi juste partir, nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis.'' dit Beth d'une voix douce, retournant son regard vers Daryl.

Si Daryl avoir peur, alors il ne le montrait pas du tout. Il était devenu bon pour cacher ses émotions … Comme il avait fait toute sa vie en fait.

''J'vais compter jusqu'à trois, et si tu ne la laisse pas partir, j'te tire une flèche entre les deux yeux.'' déclara-t-il sans écarter son regard de la blonde.

''Tout vas bien en haut, Matt?'' appela une voix d'en bas.

''Tout baigne!'' Répondit le grand homme nommé Matt. ''Vous ne voulez pas de problèmes, hein?'' dit-il en regardant Beth, puis Daryl.

''A qui tu parles?'' redemanda la voix.

'' Ai trouvé un couple de survivants'' déclara Matt, son regard tourné vers l'escalier avant de retourner sur l'arbalète visant son crâne.

''Où est le reste de votre groupe?'' Dit-il, gardant toujours son emprise sur Beth. L'homme semblait se foutre complètement de l'arbalète le visant. Soit il était courageux, soit il était stupide. Daryl aurait préféré la deuxième mais il sentait que la première raison était plus vraisemblable.

''Nous sommes séparés d'eux depuis plus de six mois.'' répondit Beth, tentant d'écarter le bras qui lui enserrait le cou. Elle avait vraiment du mal à respirer.

''Il ne reste que vous deux?''

''Laisse la partir!'' répéta Daryl alors que Beth hochait la tête.

À sa grande surprise le grand mâle lâcha la blonde, la faisant trébuché vers Daryl. Beth laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui. Elle se sentait toujours plus en sécurité avec lui.

''Vous n'êtes pas l'un d'eux?'' demanda Matt. Daryl et Beth se regardèrent, confus. Daryl n'avait toujours pas baissé son arbalète, mais Beth était incapable de se sentir irrité à cause de cela.

''Un de qui?'' demanda Daryl en retour comme il soulevait son arme d'une main, l'autre enroulant rapidement la taille de Beth, le rapprochant de lui.

'' Descendons, Jeff peut mieux l'expliquer.'' déclara le grand mâle avant de de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue Daryl baissa son arbalète et enroula son autre bras autour de Beth.

''Tu vas bien?'' demanda-t-il comme il se reculait un peu pour regarder son visage.

Beth hocha la tête et se força à sourire comme elle tournait son attention vers le haut de son visage. Elle toucha brièvement la joue de Daryl avant qu'il ne lui dise de garder sa hache.

La blonde resserra sa prise sur le manche en bois, descendant les escaliers. Elle vit deux hommes, trois autres dehors qui semblait chercher tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Serrant la main de Daryl plus fort dans la sienne elle avança d'un pas. Un seul des hommes était proche de la taille de Daryl, les autres hommes lui rappelait Tyreese. S'ils en venaient à se battre, il savait qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Personne ne dit un mot pendant qu'ils attendaient le dénommée Jeff. Il sembla passer une éternité avant qu'un des grand homme prenne la parole.

''Matt dit que vous avez été séparé de votre groupe?'' Beth hocha la tête en réponse.

''Où avez vous été séparé?'' L'homme qui parlait, Jeff, avait également une peau pâle, des cheveux blonds en désordres et des yeux pâles qui semblaient briller dans le clair de lune. Il semblait plus agréable que ses amis.

''Nous étions dans une prison. Nous avons été séparé quand elle a été envahi par les rôdeurs.'' Dit Beth, à moitié caché derrière Daryl.

''Vous n'avez pas rejoint un autre groupe depuis?''

Beth secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Daryl la devança. ''Écoutez, nous n'avons plus vue personne depuis les quatre derniers mois. Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes, mais nous étions là en premier.''

La blonde tourna son regard vers lui, remarquant que la veine dans son cou battait plus fort que la normal. Il essayait d'agir courageusement, d'avoir l'air fort et dur, mais Beth savait grâce à cette petite veine qu'il était plus inquiet qu'il n'y paraissait. Les hommes furent pris d'un rire.

''Je l'aime bien,'' déclara un des gars, ''il est courageux.''

''Où camper vous?'' demanda Jeff.

''Partout où nous voulons bien.'' dit Daryl avec bravade.

''Eh bien, nous avons un camp de base à environ trois jours de marche d'ici, vous êtes invités.''

Beth tira sur le bras de Daryl pour attirer son attention. ''Et si les autres était là?''

Daryl n'aimait pas l'idée d'écouter ces gars-là, mais le visage de la blonde lorsqu'elle posa cette question méritait au moins qu'il demande. Serrant sa main pâle, Daryl lui fit un rapide sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres.

''Nous préférons être seul.'' dit-il, ignorant le silence ambiant. ''Mais pourriez-vous nous dire si des gens de notre groupe vous a rejoint?''

''Eh bien, dépend, avez vous des noms?'' déclara le gars à coté de Jeff. Beth nota que sa voix était moins agréable que celle de Matt. Bien qu'il semblait attirant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière qu'il les fixait elle et Daryl.

''Umm, Maggie? Glenn?'' demanda Beth. ''Maggie est grande et a des cheveux bruns courts, Glen est asiatique?'' Les hommes échangèrent un regard avant de secouer la tête. Beth tenta d'ignorer le poids grandissant sur son cœur.''Rick, Carl et Judith? Rick a dans la trentaine et les cheveux noirs, Carl-''

''Hey, y'a pas un des nouveaux gars nommé Carl?'' dit un des hommes. Beth se sentit un peu plus légère alors qu'elle regarda Daryl qui resta stoïque.

''Il est mince, les cheveux noir, environ la vingtaine?''

La joie de Beth dégonfla aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. ''Non, Carl n'a pas plus de quinze ans. Judith n'est qu'un bébé.'' continua la jeune fille. Ils secouèrent la tête une fois de plus et la blonde soupira.

''Carol? Elle a les cheveux gris, dans la trentaine? Il y a aussi Tyreese, très grand, la peau foncé, il est fort probable qu'il soit avec sa sœur Sasha.'' Encore une fois, les hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide avant de secouer la tête.

''Michonne? Elle est noire et a dans le début de la vingtaine. Elle porte toujours une épée dans le dos.'' dit Daryl.

''Non, aucun des noms ne sonne familier. Nous avons eu une fille nommée Carol, mais elle n'avait pas plus de seize ans. Le seul bébé dans notre camp est un petit garçon nommé Owen. Je n'ai pas vu d'homme asiatique depuis le début de la catastrophe. Désolé.'' Déclara Jeff.

Daryl retrouva sa position défensive devant Beth et carra les épaules.

''Dans ce cas, on est bien content de votre offre, mais nous-''

''Vous étiez ici en premier, nous avons entendue.'' L'interrompit Jeff. ''Mais il gèle dehors et nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour dormir.''

Beth regarda autour d'elle un moment avant de hocher la tête. ''Ne touchez à rien dans l'armoire, c'est le nôtre, ne nous voler rien et partez quand le soleil se lèvera.'' déclara Daryl.

''Nous dormirons ici à tour de rôle et on te laissera seul avec ta femme.'' Déclara Jeff tout en se tournant vers son groupe. ''OK?''

Daryl hocha la tête légèrement, puis se rappela ce que l'autre, Matt, lui avait demandé en haut et fronça les sourcils. ''Votre gars, il nous a demander si on était 'l'un d'eux'.?''

Jeff jeta un coup d'œil a Matt avant de lui répondre. ''Oui, nous avons eu des problèmes avec un autre groupe pas très loin du nôtre. Ce groupe semble penser qu'ils gèrent mieux les choses que nous.''

Daryl fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au gouverneur et à la petite guerre qu'ils avaient eu. Guerre qui s'était terminer avec beaucoup plus de morts des deux côtés qu'ils ne le voulaient. Même si l'idée d'entrer dans un groupe semblait plus sécuritaire, la pensée de se mettre au milieu de leur petite guerre l'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas du tout s'en mêler.

''Vous n'allez pas courir vers l'un d'eux, non?''

Daryl secoua la tête alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, forçant Beth à reculer derrière lui. La blonde regarda autour d'elle avant de monter les escaliers, tirant la main de Daryl pour qu'il la suive. Elle avait eu peur, oui, mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle était toujours convaincu que Daryl serait le dernier à tenir debout. Il serait celui qui conquérait ce nouveau monde.

Daryl se déplaçait un peu plus lentement qu'elle, vérifiant qu'aucun des hommes ne les suivait.

S'endormir n'allait pas être facile ce soir, pas avec cinq hommes costauds campant en bas, mais Beth était déterminé à dormir au moins une heure cette nuit. Dès que Daryl franchit la porte, elle voulut la barrer . Malheureusement, la serrure était brisé. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué vu qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin auparavant. Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'homme plus grand. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, l'homme la serrait dans ces bras avec force.

Il souffla, et la jeune fille enroula ses bras fins autour de ses épaules. Un sourire étira ses lèvres comme elle reculait. ''Allons au chaud?'' Daryl hocha la tête et la suivit dans le lit. Alors que d'habitude Beth se mettait toujours du côté le plus près de la porte, Daryl la poussa pour s'y installer. Beth lui était reconnaissante, car les cinq hommes en bas ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

Beth avait beaucoup d'espoir pour l'humanité, elle croyait encore qu'il restait des gens biens dans ce monde, mais elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'ils étaient tous gentil. Beth savait qu'il y avait des mauvaises personnes dehors. Si ce n'était que ses hommes en bas pouvait battre Daryl sans une goutte de sueur, elle ne serait sûrement pas aussi inquiète.

* * *

Ce fut une longue nuit. Entre les voix des hommes qui résonnaient du premier étage et Daryl bougeant constamment pour éviter de s'endormir, Beth ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. C'est donc avec joie qu'ils virent les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrer par la fenêtre. Cela faisait deux heures que les voix s'était calmé. Beth supposait qu'ils dormaient vu qu'elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit lui laissant croire qu'il avaient quitté la maison.

Tout au long de la nuit les bras de Daryl était resté autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement alors qu'elle se calait contre lui. Ses doigts caressait sa joue et quelques fois ses cheveux. Beth pensait que c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de s'assurer qu'elle était réveiller. Un bâillement étira ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers lui, posant son menton sur son torse.

Un rapide sourire étira le côté droit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne soupire.''Que crois tu qu'on doivent faire?''

''Je crois qu'on devrait essayer d'emballer rapidement nos affaires et partir.'' répondit aussitôt Beth.

''On devait partir hier.'' dit Daryl en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

''Tu crois qu'ils sont aussi honnête qu'ils le disent?''

''J'crois que les monde est devenue de la merde et qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de gens en qui on peut faire confiance.'' répondit-il en tournant ses yeux bleus vers elle.

La jeune fille acquiesça légèrement, ne voulant pas appuyer son menton trop fort sur sa poitrine.

''D'un autre côté ils sont nombreux et ils auraient facilement pu nous tuer.'' Murmura-t-elle, tentant de voir le bon côté. Elle savait que dans ce monde il y avait des choses pire que la mort.

Daryl hocha la tête mais ne dit rien ce qui fit se demander à la jeune fille s'il pensait comme elle. ''Penses-tu qu'on peut sortir d'ici sans se faire remarquer?'' C'était l'idée d'être suivie qui l'inquiétait le plus.

''Peut-être, dépend où ils sont en bas.'' soupira-t-il. ''Tu as encore le sac que tu avais trouvé?'' Beth hocha la tête.

Elle pointa derrière la porte. Le jour de leur arrivé, elle avait trouvé un sac à dos, assez grand pour y mettre des vêtements et de la nourriture, mais également les armes et les médicaments. Bien sûr elle en avait un avant, mais il était beaucoup plus petit ce qui les poussait à attacher leur couverture sur eux lorsqu'ils ne l'utilisait pas. Ce nouveau sac était bien plus pratique.

Daryl hocha la tête et descendit du lit. ''Habille toi et prépare toi à partir. Je vais aller chercher la nourriture dans l'armoire, je r-''

''Laisse les l'avoir,'' l'interrompit-elle. ''Nous en avons assez.''

''On a que deux boites de compote de pommes et des céréales rassis.. Comment cela pourrait être assez?''

''Nous en trouverons dans la maison suivante. S'il te plaît, Daryl, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller les chercher.''

Il soupira et hocha la tête avant de se pencher attacher ses bottes. Beth lui emboîtât le pas, mettant plusieurs couches de vêtements et laçant ses bottes. Elle mit un des gros chandails qu'elle avait trouvé sur la route. Il était fade et brun, mais il l'a tenait au chaud et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors qu'ils bourraient leur sacs de leur vêtements fraîchement lavé à l'aide de neige fondu, Beth enroula la couverture aussi petite que possible et la glissa dans son sac à dos.

Cela ne prit pas très longtemps de rassembler tous leurs équipements avant que les deux ne se tiennent devant la porte de la chambre. Daryl tenait fermement son arbalète alors qu'elle tenait à deux mains le manche de sa hache. Il ouvrit la porte. Les deux se déplacèrent silencieusement dans le couloir puis les escaliers avant de voir les hommes éparpillé dans le salon et la salle à manger, tous en train de dormir.

Maintenant que Beth les voyaient clairement, elle les trouvaient encore plus effrayant que la veille. Un des hommes n'avait qu'un seul bras, un autre avait perdu sa main, ce qui lui fit penser à Merle, et tous étaient défigurés.

Normalement, ils auraient déplacé le vaisselier et sorti par la porte arrière, mais cela aurait fait bien trop de bruit. La porte d'entré était cloué avec des planches de bois, probablement mit par les anciens occupants. Ils pourraient sortir par l'une des fenêtres, mais la plupart d'entre eux était trop loin du sol. Sauf pour les deux près de la véranda et celle dans la cuisine. La cuisine semblait le choix le plus logique jusqu'à ce que Beth se souvienne qu'elle n'ouvrait pas. Quelqu'un l'avait fermer à un moment et maintenant elle était coincé dans la glace. Il serait beaucoup trop long d'essayer de la décoincer.

Daryl avança lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre de la véranda la plus éloignés des hommes et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Daryl tourna son regard vers les quatre rôdeurs dans la cours. Ils leur manquaient chacun le bas de leur mâchoire mais les morts se dirigèrent vite vers la fenêtre en sentant leur odeur.

''Je ne sortirais pas de cette façon si j'étais vous.'' retentit une voix derrière eux, ce qui les firent se tendre. Jeff était seulement à quelques mètres derrière eux, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Cela rappela à Beth un chat jouant avec une souris. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de terminer, qu'en avez vous pensé?


	5. Inmates

Voici le cinquième chapitre!

Je rappelle que cette histoire est une traduction et donc qu'elle ne m'appartient pas.

Les personnages de Walking Dead non plus.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Daryl se retourna pour faire face à Jeff, n'ayant pas réaliser qui avait parler avant de le voir. Ils avaient tous le même genre de voix, aussi basse que profondes qui résonnaient dans son crâne. Il plissa les yeux en voyant l'expression de son visage. Elle lui rappelait bien trop un loup qui était sur le point de bondir sur un cerf innocent. Il poussa Beth hors de la vue de l'homme alors que ses yeux bleus sombres dansaient sur son visage.

''Je vous avais dit de partir quand le soleil se lèverait.'' dit-il pour le distraire.

''Considérant que mes hommes sont sur la route depuis deux jours, nous nous sommes réveillé trop tard.'' Dit Jeff en regardant Beth.

''On pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir.'' Dit Daryl d'un ton plus bas.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que vous devez partir tout de suite. Il est encore tôt, nous pourrions prendre le petit déjeuner.'' Dit Jeff, mais Daryl entendit _vous êtes coincé ici. _

''Ce que nous faisons ne vous regarde pas.'' Dit Daryl alors qu'il poussait la jeune fille vers l'escalier. Tout ce qu'il voulait était éloigner Beth hors de portée des hommes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse obtenir quelque chose de plus sûr. Bien sûr, Beth était beaucoup plus forte qu'il y a six mois, mais elle avait encore besoin de protection. Qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou pas.

''Maintenant, écouter, étranger. Nous étions sérieux dans notre offre de rejoindre notre camps, nous avons besoin de gens.''

Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine à ses mots, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont il avait prononcé ses mots. Beth avait également senti que quelque chose de mauvais se passait, mais soit par naïveté soit pour allonger la conversation,elle demanda, ''Pourquoi?'' La jeune fille tira doucement sur la chemise de Daryl.

''Eh ben, nous avons besoin d'hommes pour nourrir le groupe, protéger les femmes et les enfants. Nous manquons aussi d'hommes pour chercher d'autres survivants. Et finalement, nous avons besoin de femmes pour faire plus d'enfants. Pour sauver le monde, en quelque sorte, n'est-ce pas?''

Cette fois, Daryl sentit le frisson de la jeune fille alors qu'elle le tirait un peu plus vers l'escalier. ''Alors quoi, vous nous garder prisonnier?'' dit Daryl, espérant distraire l'homme pour qu'il ne remarque pas leur fuite. Il espérait qu'ils aient le temps de monter jusqu'à la chambre, s'y enfermer et se sauver par l'une des fenêtres.

Son regard quitta celui de Jeff pour regarder où était les autres hommes dans la pièce. Matt et l'homme mince était accoté au mur, le regardant avec amusement. Un autre était assis sur la table à manger et le cinquième était absent. Il était là il y a un moment et Daryl devina qu'il était sûrement à l'étage. Réalisant qu'il était trop prévisible, Daryl tenta de trouver un autre plan.

''Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus conciliant, oui. Beaucoup de survivants ne comprennent pas qu'une bonne vie les attend là-bas. Un vie sécuritaire, où vos enfants peuvent grandir sans se soucier des mordeur. Il y a de la nourriture et de la bonne compagnie.''

''On a déjà entendu ça auparavant.'' dit Daryl sèchement, pensant au gouverneur. Il serra plus fort son arbalète, calculant les chances qu'ils avaient s'il tuait maintenant Jeff. Ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup considérant qu'il n'avait presque pas de flèches et qu'ils n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme.

''Donc vous savez qu'une meilleure vie vous y attends.''

''Non. Il n'y a pas de vie meilleur. Il n'y a que les rôdeurs, les psychos qui enlève les gens et violent les femmes.'' plaisanta-t-il avec irritation. Au lieu de les mener à l'étage, Beth le tira vers la cuisine. Plus ils se déplaçaient plus les hommes les suivaient.

''Nous n'avons jamais violé personne. Tous ceux qui vienne dans notre camp ont un choix.''

''Lequel? Rester ou mourir?'' dit-il, sentent son irritation grandir. Tenant l'arbalète d'une main, il tenait le bras de Beth de l'autre alors qu'elle reculait encore.

''Non, le choix d'une meilleure vie ou de continuer à errer, effrayé de ce qui pourrait se passer.''

''Très bien, nous choisissons d'errer.''

Jeff rit et les autres le suivirent rapidement, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la meilleure blague du monde.

''Vous n'aurez pas ce choix tant que nous ne serons pas arrivé, garçon.''

Il secoua la tête comme Beth le forçait toujours à reculer. ''Toujours cette histoire de kidnapping?''

''Pas du tout, nous essayons seulement d'empêcher l'humanité de se faire exterminer.''

''Et les femmes? Ils ont eu le choix, eux?''

''De quoi?''

''Si elles voulaient des enfants?''

Le silence du groupe en dit long et Daryl déglutit comme Beth le tirait finalement vers une pièce reculer où il y avait eu avant une télévision à écran plat et plusieurs consoles de jeux.

''Nous n'irons pas avec vous!'' Aboya Beth en poussant le bras de Daryl vers le haut. Le message était claire et Daryl souleva son arme, tirant rapidement. Comme d'habitude il ne rata pas sa cible et la flèche alla se loger entre les deux yeux de Jeff.

Le grand homme trébucha avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Daryl et Beth ne prirent pas le temps de regarder le reste du groupe se rassembler autour de lui qu'ils rentrèrent dans la pièce avant de claquer la porte. Ils poussèrent l'étagère pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir. ''Vite, la fenêtre.'' demanda-t-il à la jeune fille comme il mettait plus de choses devant la porte pour que celle-ci soit plus solide.

Beth courut vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit rapidement. ''Allez!'' dit-elle à Daryl. Comme elle passait sa jambe, elle vit deux des hommes arriver de l'extérieur. ''Daryl! Ils sont là!'' tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait ouvert la fenêtre elle l'a referma.

''Comment ont-il passé les rôdeurs sur le porche aussi vite.'' demanda-t-il en s'éloignant de la porte. Il fixa la cours, remarquant deux des quatre hommes restants à l'extérieur.

''Peut-être qu'ils sont à eux?'' proposa Beth faiblement. ''Comme Michonne faisait?''

''Peut-être. .. Mais elle coupait les bras, aussi.'' dit Daryl.

''Alors que faisons-nous?''

Daryl savait que peu importe leur choix il y aurait une bagarre potentiel. Le problème était que Daryl ignorait totalement de quoi les hommes étaient capable. Personne n'était assez stupide pour tirer un coup de fusil de nos jours, mais tous le monde n'était pas intelligent. Ils pourraient passer par l'intérieur, mais les deux de l'extérieur pourrait rentrer.

Ou ils pourraient sortir par la fenêtre, mais ceux de l'intérieur pourraient les rattraper également. Daryl fixa la pièce quelques instants avant qu'ils n'entendent un souffle doux de l'autre côté de la porte. ''C'était quoi?'' demanda Beth avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser.

Un rire résonna de l'autre salle, provoquant un froncement de sourcils à Daryl. ''Je .. je sais pas.'' répondit-il en faisant un pas vers la porte. Tous les autres bruits avaient maintenant disparu, sauf pour le souffle doux qu'ils avaient entendu. Daryl trouvait ce son familier, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

Il fit un pas vers la porte avant qu'une voix retentissent de l'extérieur. ''Vous allez sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.'' dit la voix désormais familière de Matt. Daryl se demanda momentanément si les autres n'était pas muet.

''Daryl, qu'est-ce qui se passe?'' demanda Beth, cachant à peine sa panique.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Daryl commença à retirer ce qui bloquait la porte. Il tira sur le dernier morceau lorsqu'il comprit d'où venait le son familier. ''Ils ont brûlé la maison.'' murmura-t-il.

''Quoi?'' demanda Beth en s'approchant.

''Ils brûlent la maison!'' Dit Daryl encore plus fort. ''Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de sortir d'ici.'' Son regard se fixa sur les fenêtres, leur seul moyen de sortir où les attendaient quatre hommes armés.

Beth se sentit mal alors qu'elle fixait Daryl avec panique. ''Pourquoi?''

''Pour nous faire sortir.''

''Daryl, on ne peut pas y aller, tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit-''

''Je sais ce qu'il a dit, Beth!'' Cria Daryl, cachant à peine son irritation. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle mais contre les circonstances. Il n'aimait pas se sentir pris au piège. Il détestait se sentir coincé. Le sentiment qu'il détestait le plus était l'intimidation... cela lui rappelait trop son père.

La jeune fille recula comme s'il l'avait frappé, mordillant sa lèvre. Sans s'excuser, il reprit la parole. Les excuse irait à plus tard. ''Prépare tes flèches, nous allons sortir d'ici.''

Beth hocha la tête brusquement et saisis l'une des flèches de son carquois fixé à son sac à dos. Comme sa respiration se stabilisa, Daryl arma son arbalète et se rapprocha de la fenêtre tout en restant hors de vue.

Les choses étaient sur le point de devenir grave, très vite. Daryl plongea sur la vitre assez longtemps pour voir où étaient les quatre hommes. Un était armé à dix mètres à sa gauche, un autre avait un arc à environ deux mètres derrière lui et Matt était juste un peu plus loin à droite. Daryl n'avait pas vu l'homme mince, mais supposait qu'il était proche.

''Prête, gamine?'' demanda-t-il en regardant la fenêtre. Comme la blonde ne répondait pas il se tourna vers elle. ''Beth. Beth!'' l'appela-t-il plus fort alors qu'elle était debout les yeux fermés. ''Allez, femme, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres.''

Beth se rappela sèchement à la réalité, le fixant de ses yeux ronds. ''Je vais bien. Je suis prête.'' murmura-t-elle à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Sans autre discussion Daryl prit un bibelot sur l'étagère. ''Quand je te le dirai, jette le par la fenêtre.'' dit-il a Beth tout en lui donnant l'objet. Elle le regarda confus mais hocha la tête. ''Prépare toi à tirer tout de suite.'' dit-il avant de se placer pour tirer l'homme le plus proche de lui. ''Maintenant!''

La vitre éclata et avant que le verre n'ait fini de tomber au sol Daryl avait tiré sur l'archer, le touchant à l'estomac. Il se baissa dans le but de recharger son arc alors que Beth tirait sur Matt. Sa flèche passa à environ quatre mètres de lui. ''Ne rate pas!'' Lui dit Daryl juste assez fort pour attirer son attention. Il fit un pas vers la fenêtre une fois de plus et tira vers l'homme armé qu'il toucha à la poitrine. Daryl sourit rapidement avant de se pencher et de recharger encore.

Beth avait déjà repris une flèche et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Avec une expiration rapide elle tira et toucha le bras de Matt. Elle se maudit mentalement et plaça une autre flèche avant de la tirer sans réfléchir. Peut-être la chance était-elle de son côté, ou bien Matt était trop préoccupé par sa blessure au bras et la flèche le toucha en pleine gorge. Si Daryl avait bien vu alors qu'il passait devant la fenêtre, la fille lui avait transpercé la pomme d'Adam. Il aurait pu la félicité mais il le ferait plus tard.

Il ne restait que l'archer et l'homme mince, et Daryl n'avait aucune idée de leurs allées et venus. Lorsqu'il regarda dans la cour, il ne vit aucun des deux. Où_ sont-ils aller? _Pensa-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil. Il se tourna vers Beth, haletant doucement et regardant la cours elle aussi. ''Tu crois qu'on les a fait fuir?'' demanda-t-elle, déplaçant son regard vers Daryl.

''Ce serait bien, hein?'' répondit-il en souriant.

''Assez-'' Ce qu'elle allait dire disparu de ses lèvres comme quelque chose de lumineux vola par la fenêtre avant d'éclater en une grosse boule de feu, faisant crier Beth sous le choc.

''Molotov.'' Il jura et se détourna des flammes vers la fenêtre. Dès que ses yeux fixèrent l'archer il tira, le touchant à la poitrine. Daryl essayer de ne pas se demander où ils avaient bien pu trouver l'alcool. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était si facile à trouver. À moins que ces gars-là fabriquaient leur alcool, ce qui n'était pas si difficile si tu savais comment.

''Il ne reste que le gars mince.'' dit Daryl à Beth.

''Daryl, nous allons devoir sortir d'ici.'' répondit-elle la voix légère, la fumée commençant à envahir la salle. Quelque soit l'alcool qu'ils avaient mit l'odeur était horrible. Ils l'avaient sûrement brûlé avec du polyester en plus parce que cela brûlait très rapidement.

''Fais juste t'éloigner des flammes.'' Ce qui était plus difficile à faire vu que le feu de la maison allait bientôt arriver à leur pièce. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas où était l'homme mince.

Deux arbres étaient dans sa vue, mais l'hiver les avaient rendu à peine capable de cacher un enfant. La cabane du chien était visible, mais elle était trop petite pour que quelqu'un s'y cache. Daryl réalisa qu'il cherchait sûrement trop loin. Il se pencha dans la fenêtre et vit l'homme baisser sous l'autre fenêtre, un arme à la main. Il se mit à réfléchir comme une police parce que, curieusement, le gars lui faisait penser à Rick.

''Daryl...'' commença à dire Beth et sa voix attira l'attention de l'homme mince qui se releva. Sans attendre Daryl lui tira une flèche, et Daryl entendit la vitre brisé alors que l'homme tirait un coup de feu. Daryl fut soulager de voir qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de viser et qu'aucun d'eux n'était touché. Il entendit la petite blonde tousser derrière lui et se maudit de ne pas avoir un meilleur plan que cela.

''Respire lentement, Beth.'' lui dit-il, espérant l'empêcher de respirer trop de fumée. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que la porte était maintenant en feu. Heureusement, ils avaient déjà pris leurs choses en haut.

La blonde rampa vers la fenêtre, et le sac de Beth lui donna un idée. ''Je veux que tu lance le sac de la fenêtre. Sa va distraire le gars le temps que je lui tire une flèche.'' Beth regarda le sac un moment avant de hocher la tête.

Elle avait appris depuis longtemps que dans les moments difficile, il était impossible de remettre en question le jugement de Daryl. Non seulement il était plus âgé, mais il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience au combat qu'elle. Après avoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager, Daryl passa a l'autre fenêtre alors qu'elle se soulevait. Il s'appuya contre le mur et lui mima un compte à rebours avec ses doigts. Trois, deux, un.. Beth se leva et laissa tomber son sac par la fenêtre.

Daryl se pencha sur l'autre fenêtre en même temps. Malheureusement, il avait mal évaluer la distance et le sac le manqua d'un pied. Sa flèche l'atteignit à la clavicule et l'homme tira une balle dans sa direction. Il avait eu le temps de bien viser cette fois vu que la balle toucha son bras droit. Une douleur aveuglante le saisit, retournant dans la pièce et couvrant la blessure avec sa main alors qu'il jurait.

''Ohmondieu, Daryl!'' dit Beth rapidement en se jetant vers lui, les yeux plus large qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

''Je vais bien,'' dit-il, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans son bras. Daryl essaya de placer une autre flèche dans son arbalète, mais il réalisa que son bras n'était pas aussi coopératif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

''Fuck it.'' murmura-t-il en tirant sur l'arme de sa ceinture qu'il gardait pour les urgences. Il avait trois recharge, car il était rarement utilisé. Étant droitier, Daryl tenta de viser et grimaça aussitôt.

Beth lui prit l'arme des mains. Elle avait l'air effrayé, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. Beth avait déjà tirer quelque fois. Pas assez pour être qualifié de bonne mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, au moins. ''Je vais le distraire. Vise la tête, et ne le manque pas.'' Déclara Daryl en fixant intensément son visage. Après avoir toussé une ou deux fois a cause de la fumée Daryl saisit un livre et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une fois que la blonde fut prête, il fixa l'homme mince dans la cours, cette fois se tenant le bras sous la douleur. Après un clin d'œil à la blonde, il jeta le livre sur l'homme en même temps que la jeune femme se jetait par la fenêtre. La première balle le manqua et l'homme tomba au sol a cause du livre, la deuxième balle le touchant immédiatement en plein crâne.

Il n'y avait pas de dans de la victoire, ils n'avaient pas le temps de fêter maintenant. Au lieu de cela Daryl saisit le sac et attrapa la main de Beth. ''Partons.'' Beth et lui partirent en même temps vers les fenêtres et passèrent en même temps. La jeune fille commença immédiatement à saisir leur flèches avant de le rejoindre. ''Je dois vérifier ton bras.''

''Pas tout de suite. Quatre coups de feux? Les rôdeurs vont arriver en masse et on doit se trouver un abri.''

''Bon point, monsieur Dixon.'' Dit-elle en saisissant les sacs. Daryl roula les yeux avant de lui en reprendre un des mains.

''Je suis pas paralysé, femme.''

Beth ne dit rien et le laissa faire, comme les deux commençaient à courir vers le champs derrière la maison, espérant trouver un endroit sûr. Beth l'espérait vraiment, parce qu'elle détestait voir le sang couler du bras de Daryl.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du cinquième chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensé?


End file.
